


Happy Fucking Birthday

by PepperySkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Razielim, Stockings, corsets, or at least not much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperySkin/pseuds/PepperySkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King of Hell's had some terrible birthdays. This one makes up for all the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Fucking Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razielim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/gifts).



> So many kinks, so little time! I might end up adding more chapters to this later on. I was just writing this fic to satisfy my own perverted needs but then Razielim posted a ficlet contest http://razielim.tumblr.com/post/81597568329/ficlet-contest-promo (and of course I had to try!) Enjoy, lovelies! <3 Find me on Tumblr @ http://vulcanpride.tumblr.com/ <3

Crowley threw his briefcase down as soon as he entered his home. Sighing deeply, he glanced around the living room looking for Dean who was nowhere to be seen. Today was a day from hell – no pun intended – and quite possibly the worst birthday he’s had in over 600 years (not including that time with the shape shifter who turned into his _mother_ during sex to mess with him – he still hasn’t told Dean that story and doesn’t plan to anytime soon). Between the attempted assassination by his first in command, getting his favorite tie chewed up by his own hell hound, and his failed attempt at a deal with the President, Crowley’s just done with today.

 "Dean, where are you? Daddy's had a long day at work! Come relax with me!" he called from their living room. Sitting on their leather couch Crowley picked up the bottle of scotch and a glass off the table beside him and poured himself a drink. Several moments passed silently until he heard a thump from upstairs. "Dean?"

"I'm upstairs, babe! I need your help with that letter I was writing Sam. Would you come up?"

Sighing again, Crowley got off his ass and begrudgingly walked up the stairs. He was hoping for a blowjob on the couch, or at least just a cuddle while he unwinds, but no doubt Dean needs help with that stupid letter to his brother. The last thing Dean said to Sam after arguing about his relationship with Crowley was that he hated his brother, wished he had never been born, and wanted nothing to do with him (because Dean is obviously an adult and NOT a 10 year old child). Needless to say they hadn't spoken since and as the months grew into years Crowley had finally had enough. He demanded Dean to try and rekindle things with his brother because he was damn tired of a depressed Dean. It made for a bad sex life.

"Okay, honey, let's see what you have written so fa--" stopping dead in his tracks, Crowley dropped his glass which shattered on the floor; he couldn't do anything but drool at the sight before him. Dean was lying suggestively on the bed in the most _amazing_ attire that Crowley could have ever hoped for. Dean had on black thigh high lace stockings which appeared to be held up by a corset with garters, also black with red accents. It gave him feminine curves, showing off how small his waist could be, his nipples barely showing over the top – _such a tease_. His underwear was sheer with a little red bow in the center. He was even fucking wearing heels, the same color red as the accents on the corset.

Crowley’s brain seemed to have fried from the overload of _sexy_ that screamed from his lover, his mouth just hanging open. For the first time in their relationship he was _speechless_. It was several awkward moments of Crowley just staring at him until Dean cleared his throat, a blush appearing on his cheeks, when he asked, “Well? What do you think?”

Crowley didn't even know where to begin. His heart was racing, his cheeks definitely felt hot – and let’s not to mention the giant erection he was now sporting in his pants. He simply walked over to Dean without a word, eyeing him hungrily up and down and stopping just short of actually reaching him. Dean had never seen him like this; very little actually affected Crowley in the bedroom and the bastard _always_ had something clever to say. Every time they had sex it was Dean who was a hot mess before, during, and afterward. The last time they fucked, Crowley only unzipped his pants, he never made one grunt or groan, and afterwards he looked as if he had just finished a refreshing nap and hadn't just fucked the hunter to the mattress.  Crowley never let it show how much he enjoyed sex with Dean; he wouldn't give Dean that pleasure. This was definitely more than a little unnerving.

Turning red as a tomato under his gaze, the blush spreading down to his neck and chest, Dean looked down at his appearance. “What’s wrong? You don’t like it?”

“Oh, _honey_ . . .” Crowley shut his eyes for a moment trying to contain himself -- he had never been more aroused in his life. “I can’t even – I mean – I don’t even know where to start . . .” The demon threw an arm around his pet and pulled him closer and Dean tilted his face upward to meet Crowley for a kiss. It was a slow and lazy kiss, which, again, was unusual. Normally the two rushed to get naked, both impatient for their inevitable fucking fantastic orgasms -- but here they were gently kissing and nipping at each other’s lips and Dean couldn't help but get butterflies in his stomach.

The kiss became more heated the farther south Crowley’s hand moved and Dean couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his lips. Crowley’s hands were everywhere – in Dean’s hair, then holding his chin as he kissed him deeper, a hand reaching down and squeezing the younger man’s ass – he fucking moaned at that because he had never seen Dean look so _delectable_ before and his ass looked so fucking gorgeous in panties -  _panties for Christ’s sake!_  Dean was wrapped up like a present for the demon; he even had a fucking bow. Breaking the kiss, both men now breathing heavy, Crowley breathily told Dean to turn around and stick out his ass for him.

Pulling Dean’s panties down just below his cheeks, Crowley kissed and nipped making Dean shiver. Grabbing Dean’s ass in both his hands and squeezing hard, Crowley spread his cheeks wide before dipping his tongue into Dean’s pretty pink hole. Dean bucked up into the sensation, unable to contain the set of moans that escaped his pretty bow lips. Moaning into his lover’s cunt he stuck his tongue inside as far as it would go and palmed himself through his pants. It wasn't long before Dean was shaking – his cock already leaking and just begging to be touched – but Crowley purposely made no move to touch him yet.

A whine escaped Dean’s lips when he pulled away and Crowley gave a little spank to shut him up. Sitting down on the bed beside Dean, he grabbed the younger man’s hips and dragged him to lie across his lap, Dean’s erection pressing hard into Crowley’s thigh. He began relentlessly spanking Dean leaving behind beautiful red hand prints, spreading them across his ass. The harder Crowley spanked the louder Dean moaned – _always such a whore for this_ \-- he loves it when his daddy is rough with him. (“ _You’re such a good boy, baby / I’m only spanking you because you seem to like it so fucking much / You’re such a little slut for me, honey_.”) He brought his hand down over and over again until his erection actually hurt from being imprisoned in his pants. Without much warning he pushed Dean to his side and shoved two wet fingers into his cunt, scissoring and stretching as quickly as he could (Dean’s not sure where Crowley got lube – he didn't even hear a fucking bottle open – but he was nevertheless thankful). Bucking up into the touch he tried to spread his legs wider to give Crowley a better view of his little asshole, making Crowley moan at the sight. He couldn't see from this angle but from the little grunts and groans Crowley was emitting he was probably jerking himself off in tandem with the thrusts of his fingers.

“Come suck me off, baby, I want to see your pretty little face well up with tears as you choke on my cock.” Dean practically fell off the bed – too eager to please, too eager to obey. Slapping his own face with Crowley’s cock, making the demon moan in appreciation, he circled the head with his tongue several times before Crowley grabbed the back of his head and shoved his cock deep into Dean’s mouth. Dean pulled back to adjust and then with as much enthusiasm as a horny teenager, proceeded to do just what Crowley had asked and fucked himself silly with the giant cock before him. Muttering praises of love and appreciation (" _oh baby you look so fucking good like this / I wanna paint my load all over your beautiful face / you beautiful fucking whore"),_ Crowley stroked Dean’s head as he bobbed his head up and down at a steady pace.  
  
“I love it when you talk to me that way, _daddy_ . . . I love it when you make me feel _dirty . . ._ ”

“Do you, you little cockslut? Who told you that you could talk right now? I think I said to _suck it_.” Suddenly standing up, his pants finally falling all the way to the floor, Crowley began mercilessly fucking Dean’s face until his eyes did well up with tears – pulling back only to let Dean gag and sputter before he went back to being a compliant doll – looking up at the demon with watery but sparkling hazel green eyes.

Crowley was close, dammit too close too early, he had to push Dean off him (" _greedy little whore"_ ) and slowly jerked himself off as Dean whined below him – nipping and sucking at Crowley’s balls. “Oh come on, baby . . . fuck me already . . . I've been waiting for you all day . . .”

Crowley growled deeply and then positioned himself to lie on the bed, still stroking his cock at a steady pace. “No, pet, no . . . I want you to ride me. Come on, baby _,_ show me how much of a _cockslut_ you are. Show me how much you want me. _How much you love me . . ._ ”

Dean tried his hardest to look sexy while he climbed on top of Crowley, positioning his asshole to line up with Crowley’s cock. It was awkward as he was still wearing the heels, but Crowley seemed so far gone in his state of arousal he didn't seem to mind when Dean fumbled before slamming his ass down on Crowley’s thick member, emitting a deep low moan from his lover, taking the whole thing in one motion.

Throwing his head back in pleasure, Crowley's hands gripping Dean’s hips, he watched Dean ride him through hooded lids, slow at first but faster once Dean found that sweet spot. Dean had never seen him so debauched before. Sweat was dripping down the demon's forehead, his dirty talk becoming more mumbled and fragmented the faster and harder they both fucked (“ _you’re so fucking beautiful like this / what did I do to deserve you / I could fuck your tight little cunt all night long, honey”)_. Crowley's thrusts became more sporadic while Dean's thighs screamed in protest from being worked so hard. He was about to switch positions when Crowley choked out, " _Oh god . . . I'm not going to last_ . . .” Dean tried to keep his breathing steady as he focused very hard on impaling himself, wanting so desperately to _please_ , wanting desperately to make his daddy come. Just when Dean thought he couldn't go any longer, his thighs shaking and his hands digging into Crowley’s chest, Crowley let out a small growl and released his load into Dean's ass - his cheeks reddening even further and his hands gripping Dean’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. Dean slowly, achingly, got off Crowley's thick cock and laid down beside him, surprised to see the demon panting deeply, his eyes shut softly. He wrapped an arm around Dean and stroked his back. When Dean looked up to the demon to ask about the change in his behavior, Crowley put a finger to Deans lips and shushed him. "Not now, love, I'm enjoying my afterglow."

"But that's just it, you don't . . . really have an afterglow. I've never seen you like this."

Crowley looked incredulity at Dean, giving him a small scoff. "Have you _seen_ yourself in this get up? Baby, you’re so fucking hot like this I almost came when I walked in the door. If you keep this up you might actually succeed in kill me one day." His breathing finally slowing down, the demon suddenly felt exhausted from his long day. “Did you actually write to your brother?” He asked, startling Dean who had started snoozing on his chest.

“Oh yeah, we actually talked on the phone this morning. He wants to see us in the next time he’s in town – apparently he’s got a girlfriend and everything. He missed me too. That’s actually why I surprised you like this. I thought we should celebrate.”

“Oh good . . . good, baby.” Stifling a yawn, Crowley’s hand traveled farther south to Dean’s lower back, stroking gently. “I’m happy you both grew a pair and started talking again.” Dean awkwardly got up from the bed and walked over to their dresser. He might not have much grace but _damn he still looked good_ , still wearing his bright red pumps, his stockings a little mused from the sex. Crowley was already starting to get hard again.

Pulling out a medium sized black box, he sheepishly handed Crowley the gift muttering, “I know you don’t do this shit normally – I mean you never even told me it was your birthday – whatever I got you something”. Crowley raised an eyebrow, feeling awkward under scrutiny and getting an unusual but welcome feeling in his chest, he opened the box to reveal a set of leather cuffs – both for wrists and ankles – and a spiked leather collar with a silver tag that read _Cockslut_.

A mischievous grin spread across the demon’s face, unable to contain his excitement at the idea of Dean tied up like an animal waiting for him while he was away doing work. “Dean, it’s beautiful . . . you really shouldn't have, pet.” Dean sat back down on the bed and let Crowley slip the collar on him. His dick jumping back to life at the new sight of Dean – his Dean, his little pet – he him back down on the bed and fastened the leather cuffs behind his back. “Round two, honey. I wanna make you come, I wanna make you feel good . . . After all you've been _such a good boy_.” Dean obediently spread his legs, giving a loud grunt when Crowley grabbed his hips and slammed his cock back inside his ass.

Best fucking birthday in 600 years.


End file.
